


Anniversary Special: As It Happens

by To-Antigone (SnowedIn14)



Series: Letters [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/M, Fem!Harry, Harry as Erestor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowedIn14/pseuds/To-Antigone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As suggested by Live.Laugh.Love.Listen.Music, an alternate version of Chapter 6 of "Two For Joy". For the 1 year anniversary of the "Letters to An Idiot Elf" universe. Warnings: AU and OOC, Fem!Harry as Erestor. Ye be warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Special: As It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a scene in Chapter 6 of "Two for Joy", and a reviewer, Live.Laugh.Love.Listen.Music, suggested this. It was too perfect, and here it is. The first section of italics is how the scene actually played out in the original story, with what follows being the alternate universe spin off.

_"Nay, my dear lady-"_

_"NOT your dear-"_

_"There is nothing to distract me from my admiration of your fine self; nothing distracts my attention away from the gracefulness of your movements, the delicacy with which-"_

_"I said, not your dear_ _anything_ _and second of all-"_

_"The DELICACY with which you handle your assignments and the ease that proves your experienced hand. If only-"_

_"If only YOU would stop speaking for a moment, and second of all you are avoiding the question-"_

_"If only I could spend a century or even forever by your side you would at last come to understand that my admiration is genuine!"_

_Both stopped for a moment, frozen. Erestor unfroze herself first, with Glorfindel following shortly after._

_"If I did not know you better Lord Glorfindel, I would think you had just asked for courting privileges." Glorfindel was scrambling inwardly for something to say._

_"Yes. Good thing we are such good friends and understand that…that we are friends…" Glorfindel's mind had disappeared on him at a crucial moment and he hoped that he didn't say anything too incredibly stupid._

* * *

~!~!~!~

_"If only I could spend a century or even forever by your side you would at last come to understand that my admiration is genuine!"_

_Both stopped for a moment, frozen. Erestor unfroze herself first, with Glorfindel following shortly after._

_"If I did not know you better Lord Glorfindel, I would think you had just asked for courting privileges." Glorfindel was scrambling inwardly for something to say._

"I-ah um-hah, well…" It was moment of truth time for one Glorfindel, Balrog Slayer. He stopped, and screwed his courage to the sticking place. He stood, and walked around the desk, then pulled Erestor up and held her hands.

"That is because I am. Not planned, but here I am. You- stop looking at me like that, Erestor! I am absolutely serious about this!" She was giving him one of her 'Stop acting like an idiot and just tell the truth' looks. Except he had rarely been more serious about anything in his life. This was a special occasion, and she should appreciate, by the stars!

"Please, Erestor, just give me a moment to explain." No interruptions, and she had pasted a look of attention. So there was a small victory at least. "I meant every word I said, because no one else has ever occupied so much time- even before we were friends, I still thought about you. I dare say I was likely in denial," and he allowed himself one rueful smile before moving on. Now was a time for future, not past. He wasn't going to spoil this chance. "Yet here you still are, beyond all belief we are friends. And I know, you will say that we quarrel, and snap at each other, and I drive you crazy on a regular basis. Therein lies the perfection though, because we are friends and do so."

"My mother once told me that she married her best friend and never regretted it. You are my best friend, Erestor. And we quarrel, but we make up! We snap, but we do not mean harm by it, not anymore. We confide more in each other than in anyone else. You are so intelligent Erestor, can you not see it? Or have I just been deluding myself that there could be the possible hope…of my dearest, most sincere affections being returned?"

A single heartbeat, and yet Glorfindel saw a dozen lifetimes play out before his eyes, depending on Erestor's answer. He felt selfish, wondering if perhaps he shouldn't have risked forcing Erestor to forsake their friendship because she did not, in fact, return his feelings. He could transfer, perhaps to Lothlorien? Or Mirkwood. Or even sail.

Another heartbeat, and he found himself reading a hundred different emotions in her face, unsure if he was actually seeing  _any_  emotions there at all.

A third heartbeat. How long was this going to take? He was worried, and thought about letting go of her hands and begging her to forget his folly. He had not meant to make her uncomfortable. Maybe she was afraid of hurting his feelings and losing his friendship? That was entirely possible.

"I see." I see? What sort of response was that? Was it good, bad? Before Glorfindel had time to explode, Erestor continued speaking.

"This is very big, Glorfindel. Do you realize- I mean, do you understand just what you are promising me? You are promising me forever, and since my parents died I have not expected that I would ever be given the chance to have someone always there, for me." Glorfindel waited, sensing that she was not done and that it was important to her that she finish.

"I also hope that you understand that I fully intend to be forever for you as well. You will not be rid of me so easily. I will throw temper tantrums and be utterly unreasonable. I will snap at you, and I will likely distrust you. It is also quite likely that I will end up scaring away a great many infatuated young maidens and be rather upset if you are seen talking with one. I am not easy to get along with. But I am willing to make the effort for you, I will continue to be your best friend." She smiled at him, and Glorfindel's heart, which had stopped beating after her first sentence, restarted at last. He felt dizzy and breathless.

"So I suppose the answer is yes…I do in fact return your affections. Most utterly and sincerely." Flying. That's what it must be! He was flying. No other explanation for it.

"Glorfindel, please understand though that I am not going to start wearing dresses or lacy, frilly, ribbon-y things and there is no way that-MMPH!" Glorfindel just hugged her to his shoulder, affectively silencing her.

"Lady Erestor, in light of our recent courtship engagement type thing something or other, I believe you owe me a kiss." He chuckled as Erestor started mumbling about 'Is that the technical term for it?' and shook his head. Un-squishing her from his shoulder, he smiled. "Yes, I believe that is the technical term for it," he said, then silenced her reply with a kiss.

It wasn't long (that would be  _quite_  improper), but Erestor looked both dazed and extra glow-y. "Oh," she said, "I think I'm flying." And Glorfindel laughed. Melpomaen popped his head into the room.

"Sorry, but it's been rather quiet in here, did you two idiots kill each other- oh," he broke off, seeing the rather close proximity, and took in Erestor's dazed yet elated expression. "Wait, did you two idiot lovebirds finally admit it, then?" He asked, looking almost as dazed as Erestor. Glorfindel laughed louder, which Melpomaen took as a yes.

"Lindir! LINDIR! THE IDIOTS ACTUALLY DID IT! I EVEN THINK THEY KISSED! LINDIR!" And yelling, Melpomaen took off down the hall. Glorfindel shook his head.

"Well dearest, I hope you were not hoping to keep this a secret, because Melpomaen just took off yelling. It is safe, I think, to assume that by this time tomorrow every elf in every kingdom this side of the sea will know. And maybe on the other side as well," he added, after a moment's consideration. Erestor gave a slight laugh (because, she will have you know, that Erestor does NOT giggle).

"Oh, all right then. I think they were waiting for us to catch up, what do you say?" Glorfindel smiled and nodded.

"Quite right, my dear." Just then, Elladan came bursting through the door.

"Is it true?" he demanded, then saw Erestor being held (up) by Glorfindel. "Oh, well it's  _about time!_ " Glorfindel sighed.

"Quite. Now, if you do not mind, may I have another moment with my lovely…ah, significant other?" Elladan smirked, as did Elrohir who had joined him.

"Of course, but only a moment. Chaperones and all that!" Glorfindel shook his head.

"Glorfindel?"

"Yes, Erestor my love?"

"I think we should perhaps just elope."

"I think you are perhaps quite right."

**Author's Note:**

> So there. I think it's a bit fluffy, but whatever. My romantic experience is limited to watching my brothers, and my one (1) date ever. So yeah.
> 
> For more information about the Anniversary thing, see Chapter 9 of "Ways It Didn't Happen".


End file.
